Cadenas de infelicidad
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: ¿Qué es ser feliz cuando cada uno se sacrifica por el otro? Dos hermanos luchando por la vida del otro. Él yéndose para ser más fuerte y poder sacarla de ese lugar, y ella casándose con el enemigo de ambos. ¿Se puede ser feliz cuando te arrebatan la poca dignidad que te queda? ¿Hay perdón?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todo el mundo. Me llamo Sara y bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Doflamingo y Law, pero no quiero que se confundan, no es un yaoi (aunque no niego que pueda haber alguna escena, que lo estoy meditando), sino que ambos personajes están relacionados por un hilo común. Bien, antes de dejarles tranquilos, quiero aclarar un par de cosas para que estén sobre aviso. La primera es que **no sigue el manga** tendrá cosas en común, sí, pero no sigue el hilo del manga por lo que habrá muchos cambios y que pueden sonar extraños, pero son necesarios para poder hacer la trama y por lo tanto, también quiero decir que es posible que en esos hilos comunes con el manga, haya **spoilers**. Lo segundo que quiero comentarles es que **es un fanfic con una gran temática sexual y violenta** y no lo subrayo para llamar la atención, sino para avisarles antes de que puedan ver algo desagradable que no sea de su gusto. ¿Por qué así? Porque veo a Doflamingo, como verán más adelante, de ese modo, un hombre realmente posesivo y sin ningún cuidado ni sensibilidad en esos aspectos. Y entiendo que Oda no pueda ponerle estos rasgos en la serie, pero yo tengo las ganas de poder plasmar (bien o mal, no lo sé, sé que lo hago lo mejor posible) esta verdadera esencia del personaje. Y ya por último decirles que me gusta que la gente me comente y no por querer tener muchos comentarios, no, sino porque eso me ayuda a aprender y a mejorar poco a poco. Así que si me pueden hacer el favor, **les estaré muy agradecida**. Y ya poco más quiero añadir. Simplemente que espero que disfruten del fanfic, que no será corto, y que espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Prólogo

Su respiración estaba entrecortada. No se encontraba bien. No. Nunca se encontraba bien. Era frágil. Demasiado frágil. Allí seguía, sobre la ancha repisa blanca de mármol esperando a ver a su hermano de vuelta. Esperando que él volviese para cumplir con su promesa. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez sin parar en sus peores momentos. Cuando él la tocaba, la lamía, la besaba, cuando la rozaba. Todo se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Suspiró dejando escapar otro anhelo de vida. Iba marchitándose poco a poco.

—¿Qué os ocurre, bombón? —Escuchó su asquerosa voz. Hizo una mueca como respuesta y ella volvió a sus cartas.

Todo era igual. Todas aquellas personas, toda aquella amargura asfixiante. Todo era igual. Y temblaba. Temblaba por puro terror a que llegara a la noche. ¿Él tendría ganas de seguir poseyéndola o estaba cansado? Cuando estaba cansado daba las gracias a su suerte –que pocas veces estaba con ella–. Él lo justificaba todo recordándole su título de reina. Ella era eso y debía obedecer a su rey, a su marido mas ella nunca fue eso lo que deseó. Ella nunca quiso pertenecerle, estaba perfectamente con su puesto de cocinera del rey. Ella tenía una vida digna hasta que su hermano decidió seguir con los propósitos de su madre: su libertad. Ansiaba que ambos fuesen libres y por eso le prometió salvarla sin embargo, ¿qué pensaría él cuando la viese esposada a su mayor enemigo? ¿Cuando la observase como parte de esa familia? Le recorría un rayo por todo su interior al imaginarse su reacción. ¿La abandonaría? Un nudo la asfixiaba al imaginárselo marchar y dejarla abandonada junto a ese hombre.

Se sentaba apoyando primero su mano izquierda sobre la frialdad de ese mármol impoluto mientras que con la otra se apretaba el puño contra su pecho. Intentaba no llorar. No quería que la viese.

—Vete.

Entonces ella no se inmutaba. También seguía órdenes como ella.

—¡He dicho que te vayas! —Gritó desesperada sintiendo como su garganta se quejaba. En efecto, no quería tenerla más a su lado. Quería estar sola.

—Sólo si el Joven Maestro quiere que me marche.

Una gran ira la abrazaba al sentirse inútil frente a aquella situación. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de comenzar a caminar rápida hacia la amplia terraza que había en la parte este de la sala. Abrió con fuerzas las grandes puertas de cristal y sintió como el aire la acariciaba. Empezó a llorar mientras intentaba coger todo el aire que podía en grandes inspiraciones con la nariz.

«Voy a volver. Espérame.»

Eso se repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de coger el aire con los ojos cerrados. Tenía su rostro totalmente fresco. Ese nervio cuando le habló, esa última acaricia antes de ese último beso. Recordó el horror que la inundó. Estaba sola en medio de la nada. En medio de un mundo repugnante y lleno de inmoralidad. Oía a las chicas gemir antes de la cena y antes del desayuno. Algunas lloraban, como lo hacía ella ahora, y no era capaz de entender la razón por la cual ellas hacían eso. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? Desde lejos y por aquel entonces tenía algo que la atraía, cierto, sentía repulsión pero a la misma vez sentía una gran ola de morbo hacia él. Su risa con su lengua fuera, sus grandes manos, su torso, ese pelo rubio, esas piernas tan largas… ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? No lo entendía, pero algo había que la atraía con fuerza. ¡Cuántas veces imaginó que era suya! Que todo estaba bien y que ella disfrutaba con aquella situación. «Estúpida», se decía a sí misma dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente. Se arrepentía, demasiado, de todas aquellas imaginaciones y sueños. Esa no podía ser ella. En absoluto.

Recordó aquella conversación que le añadió más miedo todavía. Recordó que eso fue lo que la hizo tomar aquella decisión.

Tocó la puerta nerviosa y cogió aire antes de abrir al recibir la orden. Allí estaba él: sentado con postura reinante, como si nada pudiese evitarle nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban al tener a aquella figura delante suya tan imponente. Si él quería la mataría en cualquier instante. Sus ojos penetrantes se adentraron en ella y la perforaron. Tragó saliva.

—Señor Donquixote, perdone que haya hecho mal, pero hoy, cuando le servía su merienda no he podido evitar no oír su conversación cuando estaba reunido con…

—Te entiendo, Mei, ¿qué quieres?

Su voz dudó un instante ante lo que iba a pedirle.

—¡Por favor, no mate a mi hermano! ¡Se lo ruego! —Gritó a la vez que se inclinaba totalmente con sus puños cerrados cogiendo el delantal de su uniforme igual que sus ojos.

Sintió como su mirada se hacía más profunda ante su petición. Le conocía y sabía bien cómo se comportaba él estos casos con las personas impertinentes y ella acababa de serlo con su rey. Siguió así hasta que escuchó que él se acomodaba.

—¿No quieres que le haga nada a tu hermano? Él se ha portado muy mal con nosotros al haber hecho lo que ha hecho. ¿Te crees que no sé cuáles son sus objetivos? ¿Crees que no sé qué es lo que está planeando y que tampoco sé que tú eres su cómplice? ¿Eh, Mei?

—¡Se lo ruego! —Volvió a gritar— ¡Haré lo que haga falta para pagar su falta, su traición! Pero… ¡Le ruego que no le mate, que no le haga daño! Y yo le juro que cumpliré con su petición.

Un pequeño bufido victorioso salió de su boca. No se inmutó.

—¿Cualquier cosa, Mei? —Respondió con cierta excitación.

—Cualquier cosa, señor.

—Acércate. —Ordenó estirando su brazo derecho con su mano abierta totalmente. Sonreía ampliamente mientras se relamía.

Esa orden le producía asco totalmente. Se sentía sucia. Se sentía peor que una ramera, peor que todas aquellas chicas que se excitaban restregando su pálido trasero sobre sus piernas. Habían sido compradas y se sentían como si tuvieran un hogar. ¿Cómo podían venderse de ese modo sin ningún pretexto consistente? Ella se había vendido para salvar la vida de su hermano. Se había vendido para que su hermano pudiese vivir la libertad que le tocaba. Eso era lo que quería, que él fuese feliz. Él lo merecía.

Caminó siete pasos atrás para apoyar su espalda en la fría pared que era como parte intrusa en aquel cálido verano que estaba viviendo. Apoyó su cabeza abriendo sus ojos y se observó en el reflejo de la gran ventana que había a su izquierda. Totalmente pálida, sin pizca de color, de esperanza, sus ojos grises se habían achicado a causa de las ojeras que se le habían formado. Siempre fue muy parecida a su hermano, simplemente les diferenciaba lo largo de sus cabellos y la vida de sus rostros. Ahora, simplemente, les diferenciaba lo largo de sus cabellos. Ella había perdido su vida desde el día en que decidió convertirse y ser la esposa de Donquixote Doflamingo. Ella se había convertido en reina y esclava a la misma vez.

—Te lo suplico, Law, no tardes… —Susurró angustiosa dejando caer lentamente su cuerpo sobre el suelo.


	2. Pequeño juguete

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero de todo, decir que fue un placer para mí publicar el prólogo y nada, decir que estoy muy emocionada con este fic. Quiero antes de dejarles en paz para que puedan leer que en este capítulo sí que hay **spoilers** sobre algunos personajes de la Familia Donquixote. Simplemente quiero avisar porque, como dije, aunque no sea fiel a los hechos del manga, sí que recomiendo que vayan al día para entender y no spoilearse demasiado con los personajes. De todos modos, avisaré siempre que añada en algún capítulo algún spoiler que tenga que ver con el manga. Por lo demás simplemente decir que este capítulo está cargado de contenido sexual. Sólo quiero avisarles por si son algo sensibles. Y nada más, simplemente agradecerles que me den la oportunidad y ya saben, **agradezco mucho sus comentarios** porque me ayudan a mejorar. Un saludo, disfruten ¡y nos vemos!

* * *

Capítulo 1. Pequeño juguete

Qué horror aquella sensación. Cuántas veces ya había sido poseída. Cuántas veces había sentido ese roce bruto contra sus nalgas. Muchas. Demasiadas y aún así no era capaz de superarlo. Dolía. Y mucho. Dolía sentirse como un ser sin vida, como si Sugar la hubiese creado para satisfacer a su Joven Maestro. Gemía, sí. No le quedaba otra. A la larga, su cuerpo con el roce se estimulaba. Esa sensación vencía a la mente y se rendía, pero no ella. Seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía caer en esa trampa. No podía convertirse en un juguete de ese hombre. ¿Qué pensaría su hermano si lo supiese? No, no podía caer.

Apretaba con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos. Temblaban a la vez que sudaban. Estaban cansadas de aguantar todo su peso balanceándose de un lado para otro. Sus labios seguían la misma temática. Los apretaba con fuerza para reprimir cualquier dato que le hiciese pensar que estaba gozando. «¡No gozas!» Se gritaba interiormente cerrando los ojos y dejando caer una par de lágrimas furtivas que lograban escapar de su cárcel. Incluso ellas tenían más suerte que ella.

Quería que todo terminase. Ansiaba que él se cansase y finalizase aquella agonía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya? ¡Qué eterno se había vuelto! Su cuerpo ya se estremeció cuando sitió como sus yemas recorrían su contorno de arriba abajo suavemente hasta el punto de que parecía que hasta llevaba cuidado. Él siguió esperando una respuesta, mas él no era un hombre paciente y las yemas pasaban a ser toda su palma. Empezaba a dominarla. Ya no seguía con la acaricia, ahora simplemente se había centrado en hacer por última vez su contorno derecho con toda su palma desde su costado y entrando por su estómago hasta perderla en el interior de su pantalón. Y ahí empezaba todo. Ahí era cuando juntaba sus labios y ya no los separaba si no era totalmente necesario.

Sus caricias empezaban lentas, pero duras. No era un hombre gentil. Nunca lo demostró. Mientras que su mano seguía su inicio brusco él acercaba su rostro y escuchaba su respiración. Se excitaba con el mero tacto. A ella ya le habían comentado que tenía un algo especial que no tenían las demás. Era especial.

—Él nunca se cansará de ti. Eres una afortunada. —Afirmó Trébol sin guardar la distancia como de costumbre. Y entonces empezaba a reír con esa repulsiva risa mientras se giraba para seguir con su camino.

No sabía si debía preocuparse por esa afirmación. Si él nunca se iba a cansar de ella, ¿es que nunca iba a ser feliz? ¿Siempre iba a tener que ser su juguete? No, eso no era lo que quería, mas aún así sabía que ella sola nunca iba a poder hacer frente a la situación sola. ¿Debería hacerse fuerte? ¿Y cómo hacerse cuando no hay intimidad? Daba igual lo que hiciese que nunca estaba sola. Su único momento era cuando nadaba. Era el único lugar que le habían dejado de soledad y aún así, la vigilaban desde los bordes o desde las mesas de las esquinas jugando a las cartas. Era una quisquillosa, eso le habían dicho que era cuando pidió que la dejasen sola. «Una quisquillosa, quizá.» Aseguraba mientras seguía haciendo balance de todo lo que era su vida. Se había vuelto igual sin saber cómo. ¿Cómo seguía en pie? ¿Cómo aguantaba siquiera? No lo entendía. ¿Qué le daba fuerza? Esa era la pregunta.

Lo hizo. Sin querer, pero lo hizo. Se le escapó un gemido. No pudo reprimirlo y salió como una explosión. Escuchó que sonreía victorioso. Había vuelto a ganar y a sentir de nuevo que él la tenía, que era suya y que otra noche más había conseguido sacarle sus verdaderas pasiones. Notó como sus manos apretaban más sus caderas y aceleraba el ritmo. Sabía cuál era su juego: esperaba a que gimiese, seguía un ritmo normal hasta que excitaba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que involuntariamente tuviese que expulsar toda esa presión lujuriosa que había estado guardando dentro de sí desde el principio, y cuando lo conseguía aumentaba su ritmo por unos minutos y después frenaba un poco. Entonces él era lento, pero bruto. Sacaba su miembro con lentitud y después volvía a meterlo con fuerza, como su intentase derribar algo, como si intentase derribar su muro de intocable. Como si quisiese romperla en mil trozos y poder tenerla completamente. Eso lo sabía porque se lo dijo una vez que estaba enfadado. Los peores momentos para no complacerle.

—No te rompes, Mei. Quiero que te muestres sin ningún tipo de muro. Déjame entrar totalmente en ti. Hazme feliz como aquella vez.

No podía por mucho que quisiese, ella no servía para eso. Ella no era como esas chicas que disfrutaban con las manos de Senor Pink. No, era imposible para ella poder satisfacerle. Su visión había cambiado totalmente desde aquel día que la poseyó. Él no era el hombre que esperaba. Había oído comentarios, sí, pero aún así no era lo que ella esperaba. Él la llamó «Pequeño juguete» y ella no era eso. Tenía razonamiento, sentimientos, esperanzas, sueños e incluso una vida. Ella era una persona como él, como sus súbditos, como su hermano. La crueldad había pasado fronteras la primera vez y desde entonces todo fue a más.

Recordaba que al principio sí que le acarició su rostro con sus nerviosas yemas. Acarició su cara y ambos sonrieron. Ella se excitó y él no tardó mucho. Sacó su lengua y lamió sus yemas. Después de eso, perdió la razón y actuó como nunca pensó que actuaría. Se dejó hacer rompiendo sus muros, dejando que él fuese su dueño en todos los aspectos. Falló. Su imaginación y sus hormonas le habían jugado una mala jugada y le hizo ver que si quería, él podía sacarla de sus cabales. Razón por lo que seguía intentándolo sin parar una y otra vez. Lo sabían.

—Por… Por favor… Para ya… Te lo… Ruego.

De nada servía que rogase. Su marido pararía cuando él estuviese satisfecho y él no se satisfacía hasta que ella fingía que lo disfrutaba o hasta que el amanecer aparecía. Cuántas veces se había quedado tumbada en la cama sin ningún tipo de fuerza para poder moverse. Todo le temblaba sintiendo que todo seguía moviéndose de arriba para abajo sin parar y a diferentes velocidades. Entonces comenzaba a llorar y él la sanaba con un beso en la frente antes de abandonarla altivo y sonriente como recordándole que había vuelto a ganar. Y sí, ella le apuntaba todas las victorias. No había ganado ni una sola vez.

Seguía con su ritmo lento y brusco que acompañaba con pequeños gemidos. No, Doflamingo nunca escondía sus emociones. Él se excitaba muchísimo y ni su ser ni su cuerpo tenían reparos en mostrarlo. ¡Qué espanto significaba para ella eso! Aún así, el verdadero horror llegaba cuando le preguntaban algunos de sus oficiales. Ahí no sabía qué debía hacer. Los primeros días se sonrojaba, mas ahora se enfurecía. ¡Él les contaba todo lo que hacía! ¡Era desesperante y humillante! Sus miradas la devoraban cuando la miraban de arriba abajo. Se la comían cuando se bañaba en la piscina y todos exclamaban el verdadero goce de que el Joven Maestro se satisficiese con tan agradable compañía. Quería ahogarse en ese instante, pero agradecía que dentro de todo su hermano no estuviese allí para ser testigo de todo lo que sufría.

De golpe, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba todo lo posible sobre su espalda. No se había percatado de cuándo él dejó de mantener el ritmo y se había separado de ella. Aquella imagen la atemorizaba desde que empezó a tener conciencia de que él no era lo que esperaba. Observó su rostro totalmente serio. Sus labios caídos hacia abajo mostraban un gran enfado. La luz de la luna reflejaba en su cuerpo desnudo sudoso y agitado, pero su rostro no parecía ir al mismo compás de su cuerpo. La miraba fijamente a la espera de que hablase. No lo haría. Mantuvo su mirada contra la suya intentando calmar su respiración, su única preocupación. Que viese su cuerpo o no ya no era algo que la incomodase, se había acostumbrado a que la estudiase todos los días con su sonrisa peligrosa. Debía complacerle, se decía para autoconvencerse de que lo que hacía tenía alguna especie de justificación.

—No estás concentrada. ¿Qué te pasa? —Su voz era grave. Sí, estaba enfadado al no ver cumplidas sus expectativas. Había tenido un mal día y ella no había solucionado el problema simplemente se había encargado de empeorarlo.

Apartó su mirada al no saber qué responderle. ¿Qué decirle? No merecía la pena.

—Mei, ¿qué te pasa? —Su voz sonó mucho más grave mientras cogía su cara con su mano derecha y la obligaba a mirarle de nuevo. No estaba yendo por el buen camino.

—No me encuentro bien… —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir sabiendo que eso no iba a servirle de nada.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —Chasqueó con los dientes ante su respuesta. Su rostro iba ensombreciéndose cada vez más— Has tenido suerte y no has tenido que aguantar un día entero de reuniones con estúpidos marines. ¿Qué has hecho tú, Mei? Dime, ¿qué has hecho tú?

Sus dedos empezaban a hacerle daño por la presión que había empezado a hacer sin percatarse. Tragó saliva mientras dirigía sus ojos a la ventana. No quería mirarle a la cara porque sabía bien qué iba a suceder. Su respiración se había acelerado del miedo por la incertidumbre de cómo iba a actuar.

—¡Respóndeme! —Gritó acercando su rostro al suyo dejando apenas un milímetro entre su nariz y el de ella.

Su mirada profunda llena de enfado la tenía aterrada a pesar de saber cómo debía actuar en ese instante: no debía hablar, sería un grave error hacerlo. Lo mejor era intentar mantenerse como estaba y esperar a que él se cansase. Y así fue, no tardó mucho en acercar sus labios con los suyos con pasión. La besó con lujuria y rabia para al poco introducir su lengua e intentar saborearla completamente. Su lengua la sorprendió haciendo que abriese los ojos como platos ante la sensación. Notaba como su lengua buscaba jugar con la suya sin embargo, ella no quería. Se rehusó a seguir con aquel juego, pero un mordisco doloroso en su labio inferior hizo que iniciase con el juego. Desmotivada, desganada e insultada volvió a sentir como él volvía a introducir su miembro con rapidez. Totalmente excitado sin parar de gemir. Sentía como su cintura rozaba con su parte, como él se movía con esa desesperación. Tenía que hacerlo, su cuerpo le estaba rogando que lo hiciese, que gimiese y dejase escapar toda esa lujuria que estaba ahogándola. Lo hizo. Gimió dándose por vencida sabiendo que cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes terminaría todo aquel sufrimiento.

Siguió con sus movimientos cada vez más fuertes durante un buen rato sin parar. Sentía como los flujos de sus bocas se mezclaban y ya no sabían a quién pertenecía a cada uno. Las gotas de su sudor caían sobre su abdomen hasta el punto de tener un pequeño charco en su pequeño ombligo agitado. Él estaba totalmente perdido en su mundo de goce. Su cabeza hacia atrás y gritando gemidos se lo demostraban. Él era eso lo que quería, que ella siguiese con aquel juego aunque ambos sabían que todo era una mentira. Gritaba y gritaba sin parar hasta que llegaba al cum y no podía aguantar. Sí, se conocía esa parte y sabía el rechazo que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando él llegaba a su límite. Sintió ese líquido blanco salir de su interior a la vez que él sacaba su miembro de su interior. Sin duda alguna aquella era la gran prueba de en qué se había convertido ella.

Su imagen debía ser totalmente deprimente al verse totalmente manchada de ese líquido blanco sobre su cuerpo sudado y agitado. Debía ser totalmente triste verla en esa situación y sentir lástima por ella. ¡Qué triste había sido todo! Mientras ella se maldecía, él sonreía victorioso al levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño. Entonces ella aprovechaba para girarse, taparse con la fina sábana y empezar a llorar por su desgracia. Aquella noche, como tantas otras, había sido espantosa.

Doflamingo no tardaba en aparecer por la puerta y mucho menos en llegar a la cama. Suspiraba complacido a la vez que se tapaba girando su cuerpo hacia el ella y abrazándola por la cintura. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza inspirando aire lentamente.

—Perfecta, Mei. Me encanta cuando realmente sabes hacerme feliz. Eres fantástica. —Susurraba en su oído antes de acomodarse y caer rendido.

Ese era el único momento que ella tenía para poder disfrutar de una verdadera soledad aunque en muchas ocasiones dudaba de ello. Entonces, lloraba tapándose los ojos con su mano derecha sin pensar en nada más. Su cuerpo simplemente le pedía llorar y lloraba hasta que se dormía.

Un rayo de sol la despertó. Un día totalmente veraniego, sin ninguna nube en el intocable cielo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y observó a su alrededor. Estaba sola. Suspiró antes de sentarse en la cama. Se quedó un instante allí, sin hacer nada, pensando en qué debía hacer ese día. Se acarició con su mano izquierda su cuello pensativa. Una pequeña brisa entraba por las ventanas. No se oía nada. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño y darse un baño. No soportaría un segundo más con aquella capa pegajosa en su cuerpo. Encendió el agua fría y disfrutó de aquella soledad bajo aquellos chorros de agua. Adoraba las duchas frescas de verano en las que su mente viajaba sin restricciones. Las adoraba sin motivo aparente.

La ducha se alargó más de lo que esperaba. Se vistió con unos pequeños shorts de seda rosa perla atados por la cintura con una pequeña cinta blanca y una camisa también de seda de tirantes blanca holgada. Se calzó unas romanas que le iban por encima del tobillo blancas y por último se peinó con una coleta alta antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el amplio comedor. No escuchaba a nadie y eso la alegraba profundamente. Entró al lugar y simplemente vio a Jora y a Dellinger. Ambos la miraron analizando su vestimenta sin decir nada.

—¡Qué hermosa amanecéis hoy, bombón! El Joven Maestro también mostraba un muy buen color de cara. —Saludaba aquella espantosa mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

No dijo nada, simplemente prosiguió con su camino hasta su asiento y esperó a que le sirvieran el desayuno y el anuncio de cómo iba a ser su día.

—El Joven Maestro quiere verla en cuanto termine de desayunar. —Le anunció aquella pobre sirvienta escuálida.

Asintió colocándose la servilleta blanca en sus piernas. Así iba a comenzar su día: viendo a su marido. Y así, como todos los días. Sin excepción. Qué triste vida la de un pequeño juguete.


	3. Den Den Mushi

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien. Siento que esta vez haya tardado un poco más en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero me encontraba ordenando las ideas y pensando qué era mejor publicar ahora. Al final me decanté por este capítulo y, aunque tengo claro cómo va a seguir, siempre se me ocurren nuevas cosas que añadir y eso me produce tener que reorganizarlo todo, pero bueno, no voy a aburrir con estas cosas. Simplemente **agradecer a todas las personas que me leen**. Realmente me siento muy, muy emocionada con esta historia y bueno, el publicarla ya significa mucho para mí así que sólo espero que las personas que leen también la disfruten. No quiero alargar mucho más esto y simplemente desear que disfrutéis de este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 2. Den Den Mushi

Los rayos de sol la despertaron. Cerró con fuerza los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente. Se limitó a escuchar a los pájaros que revoloteaban y vivían libres en los árboles. Les envidiaba. No se oía nada más y se alegra por ello. ¿Qué hora era? Intentó levantarse, pero un mortal rayo la atravesó de arriba abajo. Volvió a la postura en la que se encontraba. Aquello realmente le dolió y pensando que estaba sola dejó escapar un gemido. No recordaba nada de lo que le había ocurrido.

Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar una respuesta. Mas obviamente el techo y las paredes no iban a dárselas. Quiso probar a levantarse de nuevo sin embargo, un pequeño crujir la hizo quedarse paralizada. La puerta de la habitación se había abierto y había escuchado la voz de Baby 5. Pasos, pasos y pasos. Eso escuchaba.

—¿Ha despertado?

—Hace poco que lo ha hecho, Joven Maestro.

Un sonido de asentimiento y más pasos. Eso fue lo que prosiguió. Se sentía nerviosa y, a pesar de estar en verano, tenía frío. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. ¿Qué había pasado para que se encontrase en aquella situación? Intentó hacer memoria y lo único que recordaba era que se encontraba en su habitación. Abrió los ojos con fuerza al recordar qué había sucedido. De nuevo, una gran cantidad de lágrimas pujaban por salirse de sus ojos. Quiso evitarlo y, como era habitual, lo consiguió.

De pronto, el sonido de un Den Den Mushi la sacó de sus recuerdos. Intentó ver dónde se encontraba aquel bicho para observar qué forma tenía. Como esperaba, era de uno de los socios de Doflamingo. Dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la mullida almohada reprimiendo otro pequeño gemido. No quería escuchar la conversación, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra. Escuchar los negocios del que era su marido no le hacía ninguna gracia. Oír cómo traficaba con pobres personas, oír cómo se reía cuando le anunciaban las cifras que había ganado con los mismos a costa de otras personas, a ella la enfermaba. La enfermaba por el hecho de haber sido parte de esos negocios que él tenía. Llevaba sirviendo a la familia Donquixote mucho más tiempo del que nadie pudiese imaginar. Desde que apenas tenía tres años ella, junto con su madre y su hermano, había pasado a formar parte de aquella familia de nobles como mera cocinera de la familia para después, ser cedida por obligación a la familia a la que pertenecía en la actualidad. Por esa razón, uno de sus sueños era visitar aquellas tierras de las que le hablaba su hermano. Palabras extraídas de difuminados recuerdos que hacían que los ojos de ambos se iluminasen hasta poder compararse con el sol. Sin duda, lo más lejano es lo más maravilloso que puede existir para una persona que sólo puede imaginarse los lugares.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. Haré que Buffalo te lleve tu pago por tus servicios. Estoy seguro de que te encantará. —Finalizaba antes de reír con su particular forma y colgar aquel aparato.

La conversación había terminado y ella se alegraba de haber podido dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra parte e ignorar aquellas sandeces que sólo él y sus socios sabían decir una y otra vez. Aún así, no negaba que empezaba a aterrarle el hecho de que él iba a centrar su atención en ella. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar débilmente sin poder evitarlo. Empezó a pedir compasión mirando hacia el techo.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado izquierdo. Era él. Cerró los ojos manteniendo la respiración apretando sus labios. No lo quería a su lado. Ahora, tenía miedo. El silencio se había hecho con el lugar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Él sentado en su posición habitual con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, miraba atento hacia el horizonte. Era un paraíso aquel lugar y lo mejor, que era su paraíso. Algo que él había conseguido y le había sido concedido. Era suyo y de nadie más. Sonrió con entusiasmo como siempre. Se giró un poco para observarla. Era hermosa. Otro paraíso que sólo le pertenecía a él. Observó su perfil nervioso y se enloquecía al pensar que nunca aprendía. Ella sólo debía comportarse como él quería. Debía complacerle y hacerle feliz. Ese fue el trato. Eso es lo que ella debía hacer mas estaba totalmente negada y por esa razón temía que hiciese cualquier locura. Se negaba a actuar de la misma manera como lo hizo con su madre o como estuvo a punto de hacerlo con su hermano. Ella era especial, era su esposa y debía hacer que ella aprendiese a amarle y a respetarle como su rey, pero, sobre todo, como su marido.

Acercó su mano a su mejilla. Notó como ella se estremeció. Era preciosa. Sin duda alguna. Empezó a acariciar lentamente aquella mejilla antes de pasar con cuidado la yema de su pulgar por la herida que había en la comisura de sus labios. Aquella herida debía estropear su rostro, pero daba igual porque estuviese como estuviese, ella estaba preciosa. No cambiaba a sus ojos.

—Mei. —Su voz sonó compasiva, pero a la misma vez autoritaria— ¿Creías que no lo sabía?

Su labio inferior empezó a temblarle. Ahora ya había entendido qué era lo que había ocurrido. Había comprendido que había perdido toda la esperanza. Él, que se había esmerado tanto en ayudarla, había vuelto a ser descubierto. Ahora ya era imposible que pudiesen comunicarse de algún modo.

—Contesta, Mei. —El tono ya sí que era totalmente autoritario.

—Sí lo creía, Doflamingo. —Respondió temblorosa sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Qué ilusa había sido. Realmente ambos habían creído que él no sabía nada. Era posible que Trébol o Pica los descubriesen y se lo comunicasen. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había descubierto su engaño? Temía por la respuesta por las consecuencias que pudiesen tener.

Él había vuelto a retomar su postura y seguía con su mirada fija en el horizonte. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella en esos instantes?

—Confiaba en ti. Creía que ibas a cumplir con tu palabra.

—Estoy cum…

—¡Nada de traiciones! —Gritó.

Cierto. En el trato que habían firmado ella no debía traicionarle. ¡Eran muchas cosas para impedir la muerte de su hermano! Y ella no dejaba de jugar con el destino del mismo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Y él? Negó mentalmente. No, él no sabía nada de esa situación.

—Lo siento, Doflamingo. Yo sólo quería comprobar que estaba bien. Quiero hablar con él, saber que está bien… ¡Hace mucho que no le veo y sé de él! Y tú solamente me impides que mantenga el contacto.

—Y hago bien.

—No, Doflamingo, no lo haces. Es mi hermano.

—Un traidor. Igual que tu madre. Mei, no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado. Eres mía. No lo olvides. Eres mi mujer y no voy a dejar que planees una fuga con él porque nunca te vas a ir de mi lado.

Cada palabra. Cada una de ellas se iban clavando en su ser como trozos afilados de cristal. Había perdido toda la esperanza de tener comunicación con su hermano. ¿También sabía sobre las conversaciones que habían tenido? Si era así, los planes que tenían se habían esfumado. ¿Qué sabía él? Con cuidado intentó sentarse en la cama. Le dolió el costado derecho e intentó calmar el dolor posando su mano izquierda en el mismo. Intentó doblar las piernas, pero sólo pudo doblar la derecha. Algo impedía que su pierna izquierda se doblase. Volvió a tirar con fuerza dos veces más, pero no cedía. La había encadenado a la cama. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Lloró. Empezó a hacerlo con fuerza al percatarse de que él lo había descubierto todo. Estaba en sus dominios. ¿En qué pensaba? Había perdido la oportunidad de escapar y de encontrarse con su hermano. Había perdido la oportunidad de ser libre.

—¿Por qué…? —Se preguntó en voz alta sin poder dejar de llorar con fuerza. Apoyó su cabeza en su rodilla derecha. Ya le daba igual lo que él pensase. Quería morir.

—No te marcharás, Mei. No lo harás y Law se dará cuenta de que todo es mucho más difícil de lo que él pensaba e incluso, de lo que tú pensabas. —Afirmaba levantándose decidido de la cama— Descansa. En unas horas vendrá el médico y Baby 5 te traerá la comida. No hagas locuras si no quieres que empeore tu situación.

Escuchó como sus pasos se iban alejando poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron de la habitación volviendo a dejarla sola. Entonces fue cuando rompió a llorar. En ese momento ella intentó ahogar toda su angustia y toda su decepción consigo misma. Ya no iba a ver a Law. Ya no iba a llevarse a cabo su plan de escape. Ya no había esperanza. Lloró y lloró sin poder parar. Quería morir.

* * *

Entre que en aquellas paredes podía recordar aquellos momentos de aquella época gloriosa, si existía, y también que le proporcionaban el seguro de que podía hablar con su hermano, aquel lugar y aquella media hora que tenía de libertad, era como un maravilloso sueño. Siempre que se daba las cuatro, se dirigía hacia aquella pequeña habitación que le había pertenecido durante su trabajo como cocinera y buscaba con ansias aquel maltratado Den Den Mushi que le perteneció a su madre.

Pasaba algunas tardes recordando tiempos anteriores en aquella pequeña habitación. No estaba muy decorada. Tenía una pequeña cama pegada a la pared en el ala este entrando por la puerta que se encontraba en el sur de aquel cajón. Encima de la cama había una pequeña estantería con unos muñecos viejos. Habían sido de ella. Regalos de la familia para la que trabajaba. Un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama y éste, simplemente era decorado con un marco de fotos en el que se encontraba ella con su madre y su hermano. Era su gran posesión. En la pared oeste había una pequeña librería con unos cuantos libros que había podido comprarse. Una pequeña ventana iluminaba el lugar y una puerta a los pies de la cama daba lugar a un baño enano. Ese era el lugar en el que se habían criado los tres durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos y después, ella sola. Era su pequeño tesoro. El único lugar no violado por Doflamingo y su familia.

Cerró los ojos para agudizar su oído y notar que no había nadie en el lugar. Se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. No tenía mucho tiempo. Se giró apresurada hacia el escritorio. Lo movió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sacó la pequeña caja con aquel aparato que parecía estar inerte. Lo puso encima del escritorio y lo miró atenta antes de conectarlo tal y como le había enseñado su madre sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta la tensó. ¿Cómo era posible? Si se había asegurado de que la había cerrado con llave. No podía ser.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Mei? —Escuchó la acusativa voz de Baby 5.

Se estremeció e intentó mantener la calma—: Nada, no hago nada. Simplemente paso el tiempo. —Su voz estaba realmente temblorosa.

Sus nervios cada vez iban aumentando a la vez que oía como ella se le iba acercando. «¡Mierda!» Se dijo a sí misma.

—Oh… —Exclamó mientras cogía el aparato—. ¿Waka-sama sabe de esto?

Le arrebató el aparato con fuerza ante la pregunta.

—¿Y eso qué te importa? No es asunto tuyo. Márchate.

—Sí que me importa. Recuerda que Waka-sama me pidió que te vigilase. Y bien que hizo. —Inquirió señalando con la mirada el Den Den Mushi.

—No te metas en esto, Baby 5. ¡Márchate! —Gritó angustiada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que nadie iba a dejarla tranquila? Su corazón no volvía a su ritmo normal y empezaba a temer por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Se despistó con su temor y no pudo evitar que se lo arrebatase con facilidad. Se quedó paralizada al ver como se marchaba con él en las manos. Iba a decírselo. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Si la descubría todo iba a perderse. Caminó ligera hasta que la alcanzó. Caminaba segura y la maldecía por ello. Odiaba a Baby 5, a Jora, a Buffalo, ¡a todos! Odiaba a toda esa gente que no la dejaba tranquila.

—Dámelo. Yo se lo voy a decir. Lo he encontrado esta mañana y él estaba ocupado. Ya sabes que odia que se le interrumpa. —Habló recuperando una normalidad fingida a la vez que acercaba su palma abierta a aquella sirvienta que había sido compañera suya.

Se lo pensó, pero pronto tuvo el Den Den Mushi en su palma. Cogió aire algo más tranquila. Quería salir corriendo, pero era imposible escapar. Retomaron el camino por aquel largo pasillo. Subieron unas amplias escaleras decoradas por una gran alfombra granate en silencio. Así siguieron todo el camino hasta que se posaron frente a unas grandes puertas. Baby 5 llamó decidida y se mantuvo en su posición hasta que escucharon un débil «adelante». Abrió la puerta con cuidado y allí estaba él, sentado en un gran sillón frente a otro gran ventanal leyendo. Su mirada se centró en ambas figuras.

—Waka-sama, Mei tiene en su posesión un Den Den Mushi. Considero que es importante que…

—Gracias, Baby 5, te puedes ir. —Cortó adentrándose en la gran sala bajo la atenta mirada de Doflamingo.

La tensión se hizo en el lugar cuando la puerta se cerró. La mirada profunda de él la analizaba sin reparo. Ya sabía que aquello no le había gustado nada. Ella, se mantenía a más de diez metros del sillón y Baby 5 en la puerta se mantenía escultórica.

—¿Un Den Den Mushi? —Rompió el silencio con sus aterradoras palabras.

Tragó saliva nerviosa antes de asentir y mostrárselo.

—No funciona. Me lo he encontrado esta mañana. Quería avisarte, pero estabas ocupado con tus negocios y…

—Esa regla de no molestarme no te incluye. —Cortó distante— Dámelo.

Caminó nerviosa hasta él y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, se lo acercó. Rezaba porque no descubriese el secreto de aquel aparato. Miraba atenta cómo estudiaba aquello. Arriba, abajo, por los lados. No parecía que él viese nada extraño.

—Lao G, ¿ves algo raro en esto? —Preguntó mientras lo lanzaba con desdén hacia la izquierda.

Aquel hombre que apareció de la nada lo cogió al vuelo y lo examinó con la misma atención que lo había hecho Doflamingo. Estuvo bastante rato con él y eso a ella la agonizaba. ¿Lo encontraría?

—Esa actitud, Mei, ¿qué escondes?

Se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Centró su mirada en él maldiciéndose. ¿Qué había descubierto?

—Eres igual a Law. Ambos tenéis la misma actitud cuando escondéis algo. Por eso, ¿qué escondes?

—Na-Nada, Doflamingo. No tengo ni espacio ni tiempo para poder esconder nada. ¡Ya lo ves! He encontrado eso esta mañana y no he podido guardarlo ni un día. —Centró su mirada horrorizada en él. Se rogaba que no la hubiesen descubierto, pero eso iba a ser realmente difícil.

—Está roto. —Diagnosticó, para su alivio, el aparato antes de volver a ser lanzado hacia el rey.

—A la basura, pues. —Anunció apretando con fuerza el aparato.

—¡Por favor, Doflamingo, no lo hagas! ¡Te lo ruego! —Suplicó gritando antes de dejarse caer a sus pies de rodillas—. Te lo ruego. Lo he descubierto en una caja que pertenecía a mi madre. Sólo quedaba eso y un pequeño colgante, ¡por favor! No lo rompas. No funciona, pero déjame tenerlo como recuerdo. ¡Te lo ruego! —Suplicaba con los ojos cerrados a la vez que arrugaba con fuerza aquellos coloridos pantalones que pertenecían a su marido.

El ambiente se había vuelto mucho más tenso que antes. Doflamingo odiaba ese tipo de actitud. Él disfrutaba viendo como los demás le suplicaban clemencia, mas que su mujer actuase así, le enfermaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente? Miró el Den Den Mushi mientras dejaba de apretarlo.

—Más te vale que no hagas ninguna locura con él, Mei. —Avisó mientras se lo devolvía.

Asintió aliviada cogiéndolo con fuerza y marchándose rápida de aquella sala. No soportaba estar ahí ni un segundo más. Volvió a su habitación y suspiró aliviada. ¡Menos mal! Se decía una y otra vez sonriente a pesar de que sabía que debía llevarse mucho más cuidado por la vigilancia. Sin duda alguna, iba a estar vigilándola mucho más que antes.

—Esa chica nos dará un disgusto, Waka-sama. —Resonó una voz en la sala que se ahogó en el ambiente. No, Doflamingo no se iba a dejar engañar.

* * *

Por todo ello, había tomado muchísimas más precauciones que las veces anteriores. Cuando pudo hablar con él, le avisó de que le habían descubierto el Den Den Mushi, pero no la fórmula de encendido. Él parecía preocupado, pero intentaba mantener la calma.

—¡Cuidado, Mei! —Le suplicaba una y otra vez al principio y al final de la conversación. En realidad, le encantaba que él se preocupase tanto por ella.

Las cuatro de nuevo. Volvió a sacar su inerte aparato. Cogió sus ojos y los volvió a poner tiesos. Después de eso, sin entender del todo aquel funcionamiento, tocaba la cáscara hasta encontrar un pequeño agujero. Metía una pequeña rama por ahí y ya se producía la llamada. Como de costumbre, Law esperaba ansioso la llamada. Escuchar su voz, ¡oh, dios, qué maravilla! Sonreía calmada cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Sin duda, era él.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Lleva cuidado, por favor.

—Mei, estoy bien. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado? Recuerda que no podemos fallar en esto. No sé qué pasará si no sale como hemos planeado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Está todo listo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Un pequeño silencio antes de volver a ser roto por la penetrante voz de su hermano.

—Bien, recuerda que esta noche a la una te esperarán dos de mis nakamas en el camino que hay tras el huerto. Recuerda que nadie, ¡nadie, Mei! Debe verte. Después, ellos te llevarán hasta una pequeña embarcación y nos veremos en una de las siguientes islas. No te preocupes, Mei que todo irá bien.

Asentía a cada palabra que oía de su hermano. Sí, sin duda, todo iba a salir bien. Iba a seguir al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones que, desde hacía un mes él le había estado indicando. ¡No fallaría! No podía permitírselo. Quería ver a su hermano y lo haría sí o sí.

—Entendido, Law. Por favor, espérame. Pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo. ¡Prometo que no fallaré! —La emoción se hacía patente en su voz.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy ansioso por volver a verte y poder decir que por fin somos libres. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Mei. Confío en ti.

Sonreía ampliamente—: Nos vemos, hermano. Te quiero. —Se despedía con rapidez antes de colgar emocionada.

Un pequeño crujido. Eso fue lo único que escuchó antes de notar como algo la golpeaba y la hacía caer inconsciente al suelo. Todo se tiznó antes de que pudiese hacer algo. Los sonidos se mezclaron y desaparecieron. Lo único que quedó fue el pequeño recuerdo de un gran golpe contra el filo del escritorio. Nada más.

Sus ojos ya estaban hinchados por culpa de tantas lágrimas que había dejado escapar. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Sólo podía sollozar. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a la silueta de aquel hombre mayor que se había encargado de todos sus cuidados. La había empezado a conocer y empezaba a compadecerse del infierno que estaba viviendo poco a poco. Su mirada se lo confirmaba: «¡Pobre ángel!» le decía. Sí, pobre de ella que había fallado en su misión de poder reencontrarse con su hermano y con su libertad.

—¿Qué va a ser de mí…? ¿Y de Law…? —Preguntó entre ahogadas lágrimas.

Y así era, ¿qué iba a ser ahora de ella? Todo empezaba a ser mucho más terrorífico de lo que pensaba. El dominio de Doflamingo, sin duda alguna, iba a ser mucho más autoritario con ella. ¿Iba a conseguir ser libre? Dudaba de ello ya. Cada día estaba mucho más segura de que su único futuro era el de ser la esposa de Doflamingo. No había nada más. La vida de Mei había desaparecido y con ella, la propia Mei.


	4. Derrota

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien. Hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo y bueno, simplemente espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Hoy si que no voy a molestar demasiado con la presentación que siempre hago. Simplemente pues lo que les he deseado antes y nada, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 3. Derrota

Cabrón. Eso es lo que era él, un cabrón. No podía soportar de nuevo la idea de que él hubiese vuelto a ganar. ¿En qué había fallado? Escondido en el pequeño baño desde hacía un buen rato, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, se desahogaba frente aquella derrota. «De nuevo, derrotado.» Se repetía una y otra vez. ¡Acaso no era fuerte! ¿Qué fallo había? ¡Joder! Dejó escapar un gemido de desesperación. ¿Él lloraba? A los ojos de los demás no, pero lo hacía. Su única lucha en la vida era salvarla y pensar que casi la rozaba con las yemas, lo ahogaba.

No había podido dormir la noche anterior de los nervios. Sí, sí, todo estaba entendido y ella dijo que estaba cumpliendo con lo planeado. ¿Él la descubrió? Si era así realmente temía por la vida de su hermana. Rogaba que estuviese bien. Apretó sus puños con fuerza a causa de la impotencia. ¿Cómo estaría ella ahora mismo? ¡Por favor, necesitaba una respuesta! ¿No había manera de hablar con ella? Seguía expulsando su horror mediante gemidos. Le dolía la cabeza a causa de la presión que ejercía contra la pared y, a la misma vez, por la falta de sueño y el exceso de temor por saber cómo se encontraría Mei.

—Por favor, Doflamingo… No le hagas nada. ¡No la toques! —Hablaba entre dientes. Si se lo encontrase en ese instante, él no sabría cómo actuaría.

Dejó escapar varias lágrimas. Podía el mundo entero morirse, le daba igual, pero que su hermana lo hiciese o sufriese por su culpa, lo mataba lentamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él no la había puesto en peligro, ¿verdad? Se decía a sí mismo. Un temblor le recorría de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué no había tenido más valor y había decidido ir hacia allí él? Total, estaba solo y casi se sentía que seguía perteneciendo a aquella familia. Chasqueó resignado. «¡Otra vez, joder!». Sí, otra vez estaba rodeado por integrantes de aquella familia cosa que le impedía saber si los habían descubierto por su culpa o por la de Mei. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie allí. Estaba solo. Igual de solo que hacía trece años cuando decidió marcharse para ser más fuerte y poder conseguir la libertad que se merecían. ¿No estaba cumpliendo con su palabra?

«Ellos… Ellos serán libres. Lo sé.» Recordó aquella frase, aquel último suspiro de aquella mujer tendida en el suelo. Sonreía temerosa y él temblaba horrorizado. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, secos dejaban escapar lágrimas de impotencia. «Seremos libres…» Se repetía una y otra vez sin apartar su mirada del ya cuerpo inerte.

Escuchó un pequeño crujir que le despertó de sus recuerdos. Se puso en guardia enseguida.

—¿Law? ¿Va todo bien? —Escuchó aquella fina voz.

—Déjame en paz. —Respondió.

Escuchó como aquellas garras empezaban a alejarse. ¡Si pudiera ya los hubiese matado a todos! Se dejó caer sobre el filo de la bañera. Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás quedando apoyado con la espalda en la fría pared. Miraba perdido los azulejos blancos que decoraban aquel lujoso baño. Con sus brazos cayendo muertos sobre sus piernas, volvía a recordar la imagen extraña de su hermana que pasó a ser destrozada cuando le anunció que se marchaba. Debían ser fuertes y aguantar hasta que él volviese. Recordaba el tacto de sus frías manos. Se las miró y lo recordó completamente. Sonrió melancólicamente. ¿Volvería a tocar sus manos? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que quería saber en qué se había convertido. No se contentaba sólo con su voz, quería abrazarla y volver a sentirla como el pilar que era en él.

¿Cuántas noches soñaba que estaban juntos? Disfrutaban de la vida que su madre quería para ellos. Ella luchó hasta el final por ellos y ella murió, y lo sabía, por su culpa. Él nunca debió aceptar el unirse a la tripulación de Doflamingo y convertirse en uno de sus oficiales supremos, pero él le prometió el cielo y la tierra y, como un crío que era, se lo creyó.

«Tendrás todo lo que desees, Law. Palacios, barcos, mujeres… Todo lo que alguien como tú desea sin parar.» Recordaba escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos con fuerza.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Se gritó mientras se apretaba su gorro con desesperación— ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!

Eso se preguntaba todos los días. Si él no hubiese aceptado tal vez su madre siguiese viva y hubiese conseguido que los tres fueran libres. La vida sabría cómo sería el destino, pero todo hubiera sido muy distinto. Se la imaginaba, y cada día con más fuerza. Esa hipotética vida junto con su familia. Él hubiese sido el médico que ahora era, pero en una aldea y consiguiendo el sustento necesario para sobrevivir o, también, pensaba que sería un pirata y viviría realmente libre sin sentir el horror que le quitaba el sueño por las noches. ¡Daba igual lo que soñase que todo era magnífico! Si su ser se lo permitía, podía descansar esa noche, pero si no, se mantenía con la misma sensación de pesar y de decepción dentro de sí. Suspiraba y suspiraba sin parar y escondía su cabeza en su almohada intentando matar aquellas sensaciones, mas no podía. Ellas eran realmente fuertes.

Otro crujir volvió a despertarle de sus pensamientos. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la puerta esperando a que le hablasen. ¿Qué quería otra vez esa? Se limpió los ojos mientras tanto.

—Law tienes una llamada esperando. —Escuchó que aquella voz le anunciaba.

—¿A mí? —Su corazón se paró durante unas milésimas—. ¿Quién es, Monet?

—No te lo puedo decir. Simplemente responde. —Sugirió mientras volvía a alejarse del lugar.

Se levantó temeroso sin saber del todo bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dudaba mucho que fuese Mei. La idea de que fuera Doflamingo anunciándole el descubrimiento hizo que una mezcla de hielo y fuego se hicieran con él. Palideció y se sonrojó del temor. Si era él tal vez descubriese cómo estaba su hermana.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta del baño y salió con rapidez aunque pronto intentó mantener su actitud reservada y fría frente a Monet que le esperaba al final del blanco pasillo sonriente.

—Oh, parece que esperas algo importante. —Se burló tapándose la boca con su ala derecha sin apartar la mirada de él.

Sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada asesina. Odiaba a aquella pajarraca inventada. Era detestable. Pero ella no era la única, ella, Vergo, Caesar, Jora, Buffalo y toda la familia Donquixote era detestable. Les odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y era entonces cuando empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo por haberse dejado cegar por palabras vacías y por un entrenamiento para ser el mejor. ¿Qué clase de niño era? Mientras él se preocupaba de esquivar los golpes, su hermana y su madre trabajaban para aquella familia en silencio, sin decir nada. Fue entonces cuando recordó aquella pelea con su hermana. Ella se quejó de no ser feliz, de querer ir a las zonas nevadas de las que tanto le hablaba Law. Él se enfadó con ella por decir aquella estupidez. Ellos estaban perfectamente ahí.

—¡Eso no es verdad! No es divertido, yo quiero ir a ver todas esas montañas blancas de las que hablas, ¿eh? Esa que dices que son para jugar. ¡Esto no es divertido!

—¡Cállate, sí que lo es! ¡Mira! —Ordenó animado mientras se levantaba la manga de su camisa y mostraba su esquelético brazo orgulloso.

—¿Tu brazo? —Preguntó sin entender la situación.

—¡Baka, soy mucho más fuerte! Además, si sigo así, Doflamingo me ha dicho que tendré todo lo que deseo.

A ambos se le iluminaron los ojos ante la idea de poseer todo lo que deseaban. Fuerza, fama, palacios, montones de peluches… Todo aquello era, sin duda, maravilloso.

—Niños, basta. —Ordenó la mujer mientras terminaba de doblar un pequeño montón de ropa sobre el pequeño escritorio— Venga, meteros a la cama que es tarde.

Recordó que le asombró el estado en el que se encontraba su madre. Estaba mucho más delgada de lo habitual, más pálida y más cansada. Su mirada estaba perdida y parecía que temía a algo. Pasó por su lado y pudo disfrutar de aquel aroma a flores de verano. Adoraba aquella fragancia. No apartó su mirada de la de su madre. Se fijó que en su cuello había una serie de moratones. Se asustó.

—Mamá… —La llamó temeroso.

—Dime, Law. —Su voz mantenía la calma de siempre. No apartó su oscura mirada de su pequeña que le sonreía agradecida ante la idea de taparla con el cuidado de siempre. Aquella sonrisa era un regalo de los dioses. Observar aquella figura era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Por sus hijos.

Tragó saliva lentamente antes de hablar:

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? —Su voz le temblaba ante la idea de que su madre estuviese enferma y tuviesen que quedarse solos.

Se tapó el cuello con rapidez ante la pregunta. Se giró fingiendo tranquilidad y sonriendo.

—¡Ah, esto! No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy bien. Son cosas de mayores difíciles de explicar. Venga, Law, a la cama.

Asintió a pesar de no estar convencido de la respuesta. Su madre no actuaba nunca así y él lo sabía. Además, ella siempre llegaba muy entrada la noche y no dormía casi. Su madre estaba enferma y tenía que decírselo a Doflamingo para que la ayudase.

Se metió en la cama sintiendo como enseguida Mei se abalanzaba sobre él y le abrazaba con fuerza. Él le correspondía pasando su brazo por debajo de su cuello y abrazándola por los hombros. Se sentía muy a gusto sintiendo a su hermana, a su amiga a su lado. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su madre en su frente. Aquello no debía terminar nunca.

—Descansad, mis niños. Y recordad, siempre debéis apoyaros el uno al otro. Nunca os separéis. Los hermanos están para ayudarse y no para pelearse. De ese modo, seréis realmente fuertes. —Les susurró con total calma. Ella amaba a sus hijos por encima de cualquier cosa en el mundo y ella lucharía por la libertad que se merecían. Daría su vida si hiciese falta, pero nunca iba a dejar que sus hijos se pudriesen en aquel infierno tal y como lo estaba haciendo ella. Nunca, se lo juró por su vida, nunca les dejaría solos allí. Moriría si hacía falta para conseguirlo.

La observó marcharse con lentitud viendo también cómo suspiraba. Estaba preocupado y temía porque le estuviese pasando algo. ¿Qué serían sino de ellos si ella faltaba?

—¡Law, siempre juntos! —Susurró aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Asintió ante la idea. Por supuesto que iban a estar siempre juntos. Nunca, nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciesen daño. El lucharía por ella. Él, sin duda alguna, daría su vida por ella.

¿Y había cumplido con ello? Se preguntó al volver a la realidad. Tal vez nunca fue sincero consigo mismo y nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para creer que iba a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Tal vez, había pecado de ingenuo y todos sus deseos, desde el principio, eran las cenizas que ahora saboreaba. ¿Qué deseaba? Estar con ella y salvarla. No quería nada más.

—Que vaya bien. —Habló entre risas pícaras.

Chasqueó con la lengua siguiendo a aquella sirena con una mirada desafiante. Una vez que la perdió de vista centró su atención en aquel Den Den Mushi. Se heló. Era él. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que iba a morir en cualquier instante.

Se acercó lentamente. Miró el aparato durante unos segundos antes de coger la llamada.

—Law.

Aquella voz seca hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese de terror. No sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar.

—¿Y mi hermana? —Fue lo único que pudo decir intentando mantener la calma y controlar de ese modo su voz.

—Está bien, pero me ha decepcionado. Ella lo tiene todo, Law y me entristece que quiera dejarme.

—No tiene nada, Doflamingo.

Escuchó su típica carcajada y le entró nauseas. ¿Cómo podía reír en esos instantes? ¡Le odiaba!

—¡Doflamingo, ni se te ocurra tocarla! Te juro que iré allí y te destrozaré.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

Se quedó en silencio ante la respuesta. Silencio que volvió a interrumpir el rey con su carcajada al descubrir que no era lo suficientemente valiente ni fuerte como para enfrentarse a él.

—Law. Si te atreves a rozar siquiera un poco de tierra de Dressrosa, te juro que más que perder yo, perderás tú. Recuerda todo lo que tienes en juego y recuerda que conmigo no se juega. Si es verdad que querías salvar a tu hermana, sabes que deberías de habértela llevado el mismo día que decidiste traicionarme y marcharte por tu cuenta. De verdad, Law. Dime. De verdad creías que todo iba a ser tan sencillo. Ese Den Den Mushi lo tenía tu madre y descubrí su secreto desde el principio. No me taches de idiota, Law, que no lo soy. Tu hermana está bajo mi posesión y es mía, no lo olvides. Si quieres volver a verla, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer: volver a casa, Law. Olvida ese rencor innecesario que tienes y vuelve a la familia. Bebamos, brindemos y disfrutemos de esta maravillosa vida. ¿Qué me dices, Law?

Le temblaba la mano a causa de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre el micrófono del Den Den Mushi. Se estaba enfermando ante sus palabras. ¡¿Por qué cojones él tenía todo el control y por qué razón él seguía siendo derrotado una y otra vez?! ¡Nunca volvería a esa familia, lo juró por el recuerdo de su madre! Sólo tenía una misión y le estaba costando la vida y su mayor temor era fallar en ella.

—Recuerda que conmigo no se juega. No me taches de idiota, Doflamingo, que no lo soy. —Repitió las palabras con lentitud notando como iban haciendo mella en su enemigo hasta el punto de que podía notar como poco a poco sus venas iban ensanchándose.

No se sintió tranquilo ante su actitud. Si no tuviese a su hermana bajo su poder, tal vez incluso se hubiese permitido un poco más de regocijo en sus palabras, pero no podía es más, temía hasta por las consecuencias que podían tener en Mei aquella actitud.

Él volvió a carcajear, mas sabía que era forzosa.

—Bien, es una pena. Aunque ahora que estamos en el mismo grupo en el Gobierno, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una interesante charla los dos solos?

—No tengo interés en hablar contigo.

—No seas tan cruel conmigo. Por cierto, lleva cuidado con tus acciones. Todo repercute en ella. —Terminó antes de colgar el aparato.

Se quedó paralizado ante aquella despedida. Observó el aparato que ahora dormía y pronto algo empezó a bullir dentro de él. ¿Qué había significado aquello? Tiró con fuerza al aparato contra la pared mientras gritaba desesperado. ¡¿Qué había significado aquello?! No sabía cómo debía actuar. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza volviendo a apretar con fuerza su gorro. Sudaba exasperado mientras daba vueltas por la sala sin saber qué hacer. «Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…» Se repetía sin parar.

Pero de pronto, lo había decidido: iba a ir a Dressrosa a darlo todo por salvarla. Ya daba igual todo. Sin lucha, no hay victoria, y eso es lo que él iba a hacer, iba a luchar por la libertad. Iba, simplemente, a terminar con la guerra que empezó su madre. Una guerra que estaba durando muchos años cuya derrota tenía marcada a fuego él.

—Eh… —Escuchó un pequeño sonido de negación— ¿Sabes, Law? Viene un barco de la Marine. Ya sabes que si nos descubren, esto puede complicarse demasiado.

Paró en seco ante aquellas palabras. Si descubrían a Caesar todo su plan se iría a pique. Intentó calmarse mientras cambiaba el sentido de sus pasos. Debía saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pasó por al lado de Monet como si no existiese, sin alterar su ritmo.

—Si pierdes el control de ese modo, nunca conseguirás nada. —Susurró antes de empezar ella con su camino.

Hacer caso a esas palabras o no, ya no sabía qué era lo mejor, pero sí que había algo de cierto en ellas. Si él perdía el raciocinio del mundo, nunca conseguiría avanzar ni un poco en su plan. Quizá, la aparición de aquellos marines fuese una gran señal o parte de un importante cambio. Quién sabía. Él simplemente debía mantener su compostura y sus planes personales. Porque él no iba a seguir siendo el eterno derrotado de aquella guerra.


End file.
